


Damned Souls

by TheSoulofTheDamned



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulofTheDamned/pseuds/TheSoulofTheDamned
Summary: Harmony Clade is a measly stormtrooper that gets assigned to a new task to bring reports to the officers when needed. Something about the new task has made something inside her awaken. It's a sudden admiration for her superior Kylo Ren, but it seems that the small traces of the force aren't his doing. But she isn't force sensitive, never has been but why do weird things suddenly start to happen.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. chapter 1

"HC-5987, Phasma has requested your presence in the blasting range" A voice rang out through her comm system and Harmony. she sighed in annoyance that her break was cut short even if it was by a few minutes, she got up either way and made her way to the blasting range anyway. She knew the importance of commands and she preferred to be very punctual and she had no need for any free time though at the time she hadn't managed to finish her coffee and that annoyed her greatly. 

the first thing she saw and heard at the blasting range was Phasma yelling at the group of troopers she was training.

"Ma'am waiting for your orders," Harmony said in a controlled and practiced voice and she stood in a ready stance awaiting her captain's response.

Phasma turned around and She said, "Yes, of course, HC-5987. I need you to take this to general Hux, do not open any of the files on the holopad." She gave Harmony a holopad that she was holding in her left hand.  
"Yes, ma'am. Excuse me for asking but is this not supposed to be DK-3243's job?" Harmony asked politely. "Dk- 3243 has been terminated, you have been selected to take over his task from now on. You will also continue to do your other duties but when we call for you you will have the permission to leave your post and come to us. General Hux will be at the command bridge." Phasma said and dismissed her and Harmony bowed in respect and turned to walk away.

Harmony walked to the command bridge and immediately noticed General Hux looking at his holopad and giving out instructions to the other officers who were flocking to him like a pack of sheep to their owner.

"General Hux, Captain Phasma has ordered me to deliver this to you," Harmony said and Hux turned around to look at her.  
"Ah, good. I assume I'll be seeing you often frow now on?" Hux asked as he took the pad from her hands with a stoic expression on his face and the usual edge to his voice that demanded respect.

"Yes sir, I have been assigned to take over DK-3243's tasks," Harmony said stoically standing straight with her arms at her sides.

"Good. Next Monday you will accompany Ren and me when we evaluate the new group of troopers about their loyalty. You'll come instead of Phasma since she is needed for other tasks." Hux said and Turned around to wave off an officer about to approach him.

"Yes Sir, it would be an honor, Sir," She said in the tone she had been familiar with ever since she had been sold to serve the first order. 

"You are dismissed, Carmen," Hux said and turned around only to be cut off by her saying  
"Sir I would prefer to use a name that I have chosen. I wish to leave my past behind me." Hux looked at her, he had read her file and been there when she had arrived to be trained by the first order and he could understand her reason, after all, he tried to bury his own past and become something more than anyone could have ever imagined.  
"Very well I will change it in your file once you tell me what you would prefer."  
"I would prefer Harmony, Sir. Thank you for going through the trouble." She said and he let out a quiet huff and said "Don't get used to it. You are dismissed."  
She nodded and left as the officers were once again flocking to him asking for help.

\-------------------------

Harmony completed her duties and changed into the casual clothing they were all given. She had left her trooper uniform in an old training room that was abandoned after an accident happened there. She had been sleeping there for months after her old roommates were transferred to another station and she got new ones that hated her. They had no reason to hate her but they did and she did not feel comfortable sleeping in a room with people that did not like her.

Harmony wore a mask that covered her mouth and nose and looped to the back of her head, it was made of silver and had a voice modulator and it could only be taken off by her since it had a fingerprint scanner under her jawline on the left side. She had been given explicit permission to wear it at all times because it hid a scar and it was suggested to her to hide it at all times to not distract the others and she had no complaints, she wanted to forget her past and seeing a permanent reminder in the mirror every day didn't help with forgetting. 

she walked through the halls in silence every now and then passing a stormtrooper patrolling or some talking in groups while in their free time.  
She was in a completely empty hallway when she felt a shift behind her right behind her head and she reacted instantly by ducking down and reaching her hand behind her where she felt a leg so she pulled and the person fell on their back and Harmony quickly got up and spun around getting in a ready stance. She looked at the person and it was one of her new roommates, Serrat.  
"You fucking bitch! How dare you!?" She screeched and tried to get up but harmony placed her boot on her chest and pushed down keeping her there.  
She yelled out in annoyance and grabbed Harmony's leg and twisted it and pushed and Harmony fell back but got up and Serrat tried to throw a punch at her face which was easily blocked.  
Harmony took her turn to elbow her in the side and face and then she grabbed Serrat's shirt and lifted her up and over the railing where she was now hanging off the edge.

"what is going on over there reply troopers." came from down the hall, and just then Harmony realized that Serrat was a lot lighter than she should have felt and right when she realized Serrat dropped down now fully hanging only by Harmonyäs grip on her shirt. harmony felt the weight increase and her muscles were straining not to drop the other woman. 

The group of higher ranking troopers then came into view and said, "HC-5987 pull her back up." and Harmony did with more difficulty than she had when she lifted her over the railing.

\--------------------------

On a different part of the ship, Kylo Ren felt a surge in the force and he pulled on a clean shirt as he set down his towel and put on his mask as he walked out of his room following the force trail when it suddenly disappeared, he was confused and annoyed but decided to keep going anyway when the surge in the force started again but stronger this time it lasted longer and he barely got to turn another corner when it disappeared and he heard a voice come through the intercom in his helmet, "Commander Ren, we request your visit to the interrogation room, there was a fight between two troopers and they're both telling a different story."

Kylo sighed and decided that this could wait and he turned and walked to the interrogation rooms.

When he arrived he saw a girl with brunette hair that was restrained to the chair and her hair was a mess and her aqua colored eyes were wild and angry. 'This must be the winner of the fight.' Kylo thought amusedly while listening to her harsh breathing.  
He turned to look at the other woman and the first thing he noticed was the mask she wore but he assumed she had a reason, the next thing he noticed was the light purple shoulder length hair. Her green eyes were calm and cold, it reminded him of the look Hux had in his eyes every time he commanded anyone.

"HM-4457 what was the reason I was summoned to resolve a petty fight?" He asked gathering the attention of the two women.  
"Sir we don't know what started this and we have no clear motives for a fight. If you could look into their minds and figure it ou so we can carry the needed discipline." One of the upper-level stormtroopers said whit a controlled voice and he was being careful to not infuriate the night, he knew what Kylo's tantrums could be like and he did not want to be on the receiving end of one.  
"Next time you will discipline all participants but I'm here now so I might as well resolve your little problem." the voice coming from his voice modulator didn't fully portray his annoyance but everyone could guess that he wasn't happy about this situation.'

Kylo could feel a cloud of exhaustion in the room, it seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out where he had felt the same feeling so he decided to just ignore it and get this problem over with. He walked over to the purple haired girl who's number he heard from one of the stormtrooper's minds.  
He lifted his hand to her temple and entered her mind and her breath hitched in her throat once she felt the pain sliced through her mind.  
Kylo was confused when he didn't see anything but then he started to hear a child's laughter that turned to crying. He continued hearing screams and crying and the voice grew older and then there was a moment of silence. He felt paralyzing fear and then a man's voice said "Come on Felicia, Carmen you-" but he didn't hear the rest of the sentence because he was pushed out of her head.  
Kylo shook it off and walked to the other woman and reached his hand out to her as well and saw the fight and lived it through from her point of view while she screeched in pain at the intrusion.

"SK-4577 is to be sent to the academy and she needs to be taught the importance of a purpose that is bigger than her jealousy," Kylo said and then turned to the door and then continued "And HC-5987 will be needing a new room we don't want another fight, her other roommates will not be allowed any contact with her either."

"But sir we have no available trooper rooms left, the rest have been reserved for the new arrivals." FB-3616 said and Kylo turned his head sharply to look at him through the mask and said "Do you doubt my decision FB-3616? put her in an officer room then, I won't hear about another fight between any of these specific roommates."  
"Yes, commander." the troopers spoke in unison and Kylo walked out.

The instant the door closed Serrat started crying and HM-4457 looked at Harmony and said "Your new room will be available tomorrow we need to make the arrangements. General Hux will make the arrangement, he will need to be informed first." Then HM turned around and Harmony stood up and walked out of the door without saying anything.

She went to the empty training room and laid down on the floor and tried to sleep away the mess that her head was.


	2. ...

Harmony couldn't sleep, her mind was in chaos and she couldn't just stay still and let herself think, so she decided that she should go to the gym.  
It was the beginning of the sleep cycle so it didn't come as a surprise that the gym was empty, it didn't bother her though, she preferred it that way.

She went through her full round but her mind was still a mess. She was frustrated and wanted to tire herself to get rid of the anger that burned away at her mind. The anger wasn't the only thing plaguing her mind but she chose to focus on it to avoid everything else in her head. She knew everything else would be more painful.  
She did everything a second time, She added more weights than usual. At some point, she settled on the punching bag.   
She didn't know how much time had passed by, but she was alerted back to reality by the door opening. She quickly took her mask and went to put it back on to cover her face, once she had it on she turned to the door and was greeted with the sight of general Hux taking off his greatcoat and turning to look at Harmony.   
Hux nodded to her and she saluted and greeted him with "Good morning sir." 

She went back to punching the bag, while the general did his own thing behind her. Harmony gave up on practicing the propper combinations, but instead focusing on strength and speed.   
Hux took notice of the change, and he was curious but he would never admit it.   
"Spar with me HC-5987." He spoke curtly and looked at her with his usual frown still glued to his face.  
"Yes, sir," she said and turned to face him.

"Take off the mask before we spar," Hux said bluntly, he could see Harmony hesitate for a second. He wondered if he'd have to repeat the order a second time, but she took off the mask before he could finish the thought.

The two walked to the sparring rink and both of them got into a ready stance. 

The two examined each other and tried to find weaknesses. They waited to see if the other would attack first.  
Harmony took one quick step and faked a punch with her right arm, and Hux realized too late when she elbowed him with her left arm. He grunted and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, then he kicked out her left foot when she tried to steady herself. She fell onto her back and felt a small sharp pain in her left ankle, but she ignored it and got off the floor. She stood up quickly while Hux tried to kick her and she managed to catch his leg and pulled at it, but Hux twisted his leg and pulled and she let go involuntarily, and he spun around and elbowed her in the gut, then grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, and kneed her on the shoulder.   
she moaned in pain, then twisted her body so that Hux was now holding her arm in front of her and the head-butted him in the chin and punched him a few times, avoiding his face and head. She elbowed him in the gut, but he surprised her by grabbing her arm and pushing her down to the ground. He grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands while restraining her legs with his own.   
Hux had won the fight easily.

Hux released her hands and stood up, offering her a hand and helping her up from the floor. They were both breathing hard and Hux grabbed his greatcoat, while Harmony took her mask and put it back on to hide the lower half of her face.   
"Great spar, Sir, I hope we can spar again later." Harmony said and her voice once again sounded like a droid with a broken voicebox. The general hummed quietly in agreement and spoke out loud "Next Wednesday, an hour before the sleeping cycle ends. Don't be late harmony."   
"Of course, sir." Harmony said with a small smile that Hux was unable to see. 

Harmony saluted him and he nodded at her passively, though when his head turned away and the door closed behind his back he smirked to himself.

The fight had drained Harmony of any remaining energy and she felt ready to collapse from exhaustion but the day cycle was beginning shortly, and her duties still needed to be completed, she didn't have time to let weakness stop her.   
she began to walk and noticed the dull ache in her ankle that she had hurt in the fight. The pain wasn't bad enough for her to go to the infirmary, so she dismissed it and kept walking. She was strapped for time and she didn't tolerate tardiness.

Once she reached the training room she had been sleeping in for months. She changed her training gear into her stormtrooper armor and walked to their command station and registered for duty. She left to patrol the route she was assigned to that day when the world around her began to buzz and vibrate with unseen energy. She felt as if she was walking through a large body of water. She could feel everything around her without even touching it. The metal was cold and void of life, the troopers around her were warm and full of life. She could feel their emotions, their heartbeats.  
The feeling passed almost as soon as it came but to her, it felt like time had stopped.

She let out a shuddering breath and blinked rapidly. She didn't stop walking but she was confused, She had never felt anything like it. 

te rest of her time on duty was uneventful and she was very thankful for that because her exhaustion had grown unbearable and she felt as if she was ready to collapse, it didn't help that she hadn't eaten anything since the day before since she hadn't taken a lunch break even though it was practically mandatory.  
Harmony's duties were now over and it was time for dinner and she hoped it would give her a little bit of energy since there was still mandatory speech she had to attend. 

She took some food and sat alone in a corner and took her helmet off since she was still in gear. She didn't lift her head even once while she was eating. She ate a small portion of the meal but ultimately she discarded most of it.

She put on her helmet and turned to walk away and as she passed the officers half of the dining hall, she heard a voice behind her "HC-5987 come here for a moment." She turned to the direction and saw general Hux sitting at a table with a few officers. He turned his head towards her and she walked the short distance to stand in front of him and she bowed and said "Yes sir. Did you have anything to say, sir?"   
"Your room change has been arranged and I have assigned KRL-0581 to help you find your room and bring your things, you will find him at the command station. If you try to snoop into any of the other rooms you will be punished severely." the general said and waved a dismissive hand.  
"Yes sir, thank you, sir," she said and bowed again and walked away. 

Hux found it slightly bothering that she bowed, instead of saluting like the rest of the troopers, but at the same time he found it more respectful. He would have said something but he knew that it was something she had been taught while she stayed with her people.

KRL-0581 or as he liked to be called, Karl, was one of the highest members and a part of the elite group of stormtroopers.

Harmony walked to the command center and found KRL who led her to the officer's floor where her new room was, He also gave her the access cylinder that she would need to get onto the floor. They had gone to get her things and Karl had tried to carry her things but she insisted on doing it herself, she was far too untrusting to let anyone touch what was hers.   
They turned a corner and they were faced with the masked man that terrified most of the ship.   
Karl saluted him and Harmony bowed once again.   
"I see the general has done his work. As long as you stay out of the rest of the rooms you'll be fine staying here. Don't expect any more special treatment." Kylo spoke to Harmony and didn't even acknowledge Karl.  
"Of course, sir," she said simply.  
Kylo nodded in approval and started walking to where ever it was that he was headed. As he walked he tried to read her through the force but the only thing he got was the sudden taste of strawberries in his mouth. He found it curious.

Harmony got to the room and she set her things down and headed back out accompanied by Karl since they both had to attend the speech.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a short beginning that starts off the story. It might take a while to update since I have other projects that I'm working on as well.


End file.
